Not Alone
by ImtheBlondie O.o
Summary: Re-Write* Judai moved to England with his Mother to escape the terrible memories that haunted him. As he starts to form new friends how will he react as someone or something tries too seek revenge on him by attacking those he holds closest to his heart/AU
1. Chapter 1

Not Alone

Chapter 1

_Hey everyone I'm back :) Well I re-read this and I thought I could of made it so much better than it was. So now I'm re-writing Not Alone and since it was the most read story I have I'm sure you'll all be happy with improvments im making. If you've read the other version then don't worry this wont be a copy and paste and change spellings and grammer kind of re-write. Even though the main plot will be the same it will be told in a different way with different events happening. I hope you like it and well lets get started :)_

* * *

><p><em>Judai's pov<em>

I stared out the window to the dull weather that was common in Britain, or so I've heard. I watched as the fields passed by as we drove down the never ending motorway. We had been on the road for about 3 hours now and it was at least another 50 minutes until we reached my brother's house. I was starting to resent my mother for having the bright idea to live with Haou for a while until we found our own place. I know we had to get away from the US but it wasn't exactly my ideal place to come. I mean it's England! Dull weather and nothing fun to do at all. Exiting the motorway my mother pulled into the services and parked the car. "I'm going to the toilet and then grabbing something to eat from McDonalds. Are you coming or shall I bring you back something."

"I'll stay here but could you get me large fries and coke." Nodding she shut the door and I quickly turned the radio on. As the song played I closed my jet lagged eyes and started to drift off into my own little world. I was soon brought back to reality by the loud thud of a car door shutting next to me. I looked to my left to see a car pulling out the space. Catching a glimpse of my eyes in the rear-view mirror I sighed noticing my eyes had changed colour once again. They'd been doing it a lot lately but mostly when I wake up. The one on the left had turned to a bright vibrant orange whilst the other was a soulless emerald. I clasped my hands together and held my eyes shut as I tried to channel the energy in my body. Taking a deep breathe I sighed as I exhaled letting gold particles fly out my mouth. I laughed as they started to dance inside the car, I knew that they weren't actually dancing as they were just pure energy but it brought a smile to my face thinking it. I pressed the automatic window switch and the gold particles rushed out and flew to the sky, I popped my head out to watch them rise into the heavens. "Judai could you open the door for me please?"

"Yeah hold on." Taking one last look at the golden energy I looked in the mirror to make sure my eyes had turned back to the milky brown that they usually were and reached over to the driver's side of the car and opened the car door.

"Here hold these please." She passed me the McDonalds and I placed the food down on the floor whilst holding the drinks on my lap. Removing the straw from its paper packaging I popped it in my drink and bent my neck towards my lap so I could drink without having to move. I jutted forward a little as the car started and we pulled out the services and onto a roundabout. Looking out the window I saw a sign saying 'Lowerstoft 15miles'. I sighed knowing it would only be about 20 minutes before we arrived at my brother's house. It wasn't long before we drove past the 'welcome to Lowerstoft' sign so I looked out the window to see kids rushing out from the high school. It looked like one of those modern colleges you get with high-tech computers and advanced science departments. It was a Friday morning so I'd have all weekend to myself before mom sent me off packing to a random school were I know absolutely nobody.

"I'm thinking of sending you there for school. Haou sent me a link to their website when I told him we'd be moving in and it looks pretty good. You'll be starting on Monday so we can go shopping for all your things this weekend. I'm sure Haou or his wife knows where we can go."

"Sure sounds good to me." I replied not wanting to start an argument over not wanting to start school. I continued to watch the kids and noticed a group of them that had congregated at the front gates. They all seemed to be about my age so I tried to get a quick look at would could have been my new classmates but my mom drove away before I could get a close look. Five minutes later we were pulling up in the driveway and the car stopped in front of a fairly modern house. It was on a relatively new housing estate and all the houses were detached. Stepping out the car I slipped a little on the snow that had been freshly laid the night before. Holding the side of the car I made my way to the boot and opened it grabbing my suitcase, placing it down on the floor before grabbing my moms. The other bags weren't as important so they could stay in the car for a while.

"Mom it's been ages how are you doing?" I turned my head to see my brother stood at the door with his arms open. When we were kids everyone used to say we looked like twins besides our hair and eyes. I think the major difference was his golden eyes but the way things were going with my right now I'm sure I've had weirder coloured eyes at some points.

"Hey Haou I'm glad you're happy to see us. Thank you so much for letting us stay here for the next month or two."

"Honestly I've said it a billion times; you can stay as long as you want."

"You've changed so much since you've been in England. What happened to my evil teenage son?" I laughed at that comment as that described him perfectly.

"He grew up mom. Anyways you head inside and sit down. My wife will be back shortly with Steven. I'll help Judai with the bags." Oh that's right. Haou had a kid now as well. While he gets the perfect life I'm stuck with this one. Great this is fantastic. Haou walked over to me grabbing my bag.

"So what's the real reason you and mom decided to move to England. Mom wasn't very convincing with her change of scenery speech." Shit that's right; mom thought it would be best if we didn't tell him the real reason. We were putting them in enough danger as it is.

"Actually that is the reason. It was just so boring in the US and we just thought it would be great to move." I knew he didn't believe me, he knew me better than that to know when I'm lying. When people used to say we looked like twins that was a bit of an understatement. We were and still are like the same person. With all the crazy stuff happening lately I wouldn't be surprised if we were the same person.

"Are you going to stand there dawdling or are you going to get a move on?" Grabbing my suitcase I shut the car boot and headed into the house. Closing the front door behind me I stared in awe at the modern designed house. On the right side there was a long white while that ran as far as up to the floating glass stairs. To my left were an opened planned kitchen, living room and dining room. On the wall directly in front of me were a TV and a small coffee table that was placed on a dark purple rug. Surrounding the coffee table were three settees, two being a two sitter and the other a three. Then a little further to the left was the kitchen which had a glass dining table in the middle as well as an island.

"Judai could you take your suitcase upstairs? Your room is the second one on the right." Nodding I did as Haou said and trekked upstairs struggling to carry my suitcase. Once there I found the room I was in and a shocked expression hit my face. It was completely bare. Apart from a bed and a few cupboards the room was practically empty. Frowning I dumped my suitcase on my bed and headed downstairs to find my brother.

"How could you afford all this? I don't think our house back home is as nice as this."

"My job pays well mom. That and Annie is a doctor at the hospital." I walked in on mom and Haou talking when I heard the front door open. Popping my head around the corner I saw a brown haired woman carrying a baby in a baby carrier. Deciding to be the good Samaritan I took the baby carrier from her while she carried the shopping bags through to the kitchen.

"Thanks you must be Judai, I'm Annie." She said whilst shifting the bags from her right hand and hooked them on her left arm while holding out her hand. I shook it after putting the baby carrier down on the kitchen's island. Remembering about my empty room I decided to ask Annie since she lives here too.

"So Annie I've just been upstairs and my room is completely empty. What's the deal with that?"

"Don't worry about that Hun. I and Haou decided it would be nice for you to design your own room and have it how you want. Either one of us will take you out later on tonight after tea. It'll probably be me as your mother and brother seem to be catching up."

"That sounds great thanks; I'll head upstairs and start unpacking." Turning I walked back through the living room and then up the stairs. Falling down on my bed that had been placed at the far side of the room next to the window I forgot about unpacking and checked my phone to see if I had any messages. Of course I didn't have any because my mom replaced my phone with a new one in case they could be traced. I had no way of contacting my friends back home. Sighing I put my phone back in my pocket and got to unpacking.

About an hour later I heard my mother shouting from the bottom of the stairs. Apparently tea was ready so finishing up with my unpacking I ventured downstairs and into the kitchen. Everyone except Annie was sat around the circular shaped glass dining table with plates in front of them. "It's Chinese for tonight. Salt and pepper chicken, I hope you don't mind."

"No not at all." I said whilst taking a plate from were Annie was stood and sat down next to Haou. One mouthful of the delicious food was enough to make me feel like I'm in heaven. I don't know what it was about food but I just loved it so much. I could literally eat for days without any sign of stopping.

"Haou hunny I was wondering who would be taking Judai out shopping for his new furniture. It needs to be done tonight so he can rearrange it over the weekend ready for when he starts school."

"Could you do it please? I have something I need to do for work tonight. I'll go out with him tomorrow for his school books and other stuff." I didn't pay too much attention to the conversation that started whilst Annie had sat down to eat her tea.

* * *

><p>Loud screams echoed from the room that was on the other side of the metal caged door. The only light that could pierce the darkness was the light that shone through the small window in the large door. I looked down to see myself holding a little girl with violet eyes and black hair. She looked around the age of 10 and was shaking out of pure fear. I shot my head upwards when the door was flung open and a limp body was thrown in like waste. The girl was thrown against the wall and slid down onto the floor. It was like all her energy had been drained. I looked back at the doorway to see a man in a white lab coat stood there looking at me and the girl with glares. "Get the girl ready for test number 19. The boy shall be subjected on a later date."<p>

With that he walked away and another man came in and grabbed the girl. I tried to fight back and defend her but he threw me against the same wall as the limp body. The small black haired girl screamed as she was carried off into the test room.

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open as I screamed in my bed. I was drenched in my own sweat and my mattress was damp. I slowed down my breathing until it was normal again and looked around. I decided I wanted my walls to be red when we went out. So I matched the furniture with it. I kept the bed in the same place but placed a TV at the end that was on a stand that held DVDs and CDs. Where the door was instead of red paint I placed a wall length mirror.<p>

I've been having these nightmares for over a month now, well I say nightmares the more accurate term is flashbacks or memories. Not wanting to go back to sleep I got up and pulled on some joggers and a shirt. I walked downstairs and slid open the patio door that led into the garden. I shivered slightly remembering we're now in England not the US and the fact it was the start of December meant it was soon to be Christmas. A orange glow caught my eye so I turned to see my mother sat down shivering next to the fire holding her knees up to her chest. "Mom what are you doing out here at this time?"

She looked up at me and faked a weak smile. She moved up on the garden bench and I sat down next to her and sat close for body warmth. "I'm sorry Judai; I just can't sleep properly knowing you're in danger every day."

The fire started to dim a little and we lost a little heat. It was getting colder by the minute and I certainly didn't want to freeze out here. I held my hand out and shut my eyes. Blue sparks came from my palm and a small funnel of fire raced out and hit the wood resulting in combustion."This is exactly what I'm afraid of Judai. What if people find out about this and we have to move. I know I'm supposed to be the adult here but I can't in with this. It's just all too much."

"Don't worry mom we'll get through it together. If you want I won't go to school, that way there isn't a chance of anyone finding out."

"No Judai I don't want you skipping out on your education. I don't want you to end up working at McDonalds like other teenagers." I giggled slightly but my mom had a serious glare on her face.

"Fine mom I'll go to school, make friends, get good grades and get married. Maybe you want to plan my wedding too?" I received a well-deserved slap around the back of my head and I held it mouthing out curse words.

"Just because your all powerful doesn't mean you can get away with sarcastic comments like that. You might be able to set fire to wood Judai Yuki but you cannot talk to me like that. Now go back upstairs and go to bed." I trudged up the stairs in pain as my mother put out the fire and came inside as well. Climbing back into bed I soon remembered it was damp with sweat so I moaned and neglected the fact to sleep and turned on the TV. Luckily Jeremy Kyle was on so instead of sleep I could laugh at that. I sighed remembering I had to start school in two days. Maybe it won't be that bad, maybe I could find someone I can trust with this. Someone who could handle me being a freak and not run away like most people probably would. Maybe, just maybe.

* * *

><p><em>Unknown pov<em>

Cracking my knuckles I screamed as a burst of lightning struck down from the sky. Pain, sorrow, loss, loneliness. This is everything is laid upon me when he left us there. All alone, very alone. If I have to be alone forever so does he, I'll destroy everything he's ever known. Kill everyone he loves. I'm not going to be alone any longer, Judai Yuki this is the beginning of the end. You must die and with that total darkness will consume your soul making me more powerful. I will live again, even if that means your death.

* * *

><p><em>So that's chapter one over and done with. Hope you all liked it. Please review constructive critisism is welcome. If you can spot any mistakes that i've missed out then leave it in a review and I'll get to editing it straight away. Sorry it's a little boring so far but you know how I am. You can't jump right in on the fighting and the crying and the dying and god knows what else. Next chapter he'll be starting school so that should be interesting ;) Please review and I'll see ya'll whenever. <em>

_If u want updates on how im doing with shiz go to my profile I usually underline important stuff at the very top. If there is nothing there then go to my facebook, email me or follow me on twitter all the info is on my profile. I'll see ya'll laterzzzz bbbbyyyyeeeee ffffoooooorrrrr nnnnnoooooowwww 3 xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Alone **

**Chapter 2**

**So hey everyone sorry about my really bad time keeping for updates. Stupid exams have been in the way. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter it's a little on the shorter side but that means you'll get another chapter sooner :)**

* * *

><p><span>Jaden's pov<span>

Stepping out the car I took a deep breath before shutting the door behind me. Haou had dropped me off to school on his way to work as my mother was still asleep and Annie was caring after the baby. He rolled down the window and threw me my bag. "I rang the school last night and they'd like it if you would go to the main office first. Something about your timetable and a tour."

"Okay thanks." I turned to walk into the school only to realise I had no idea where the office was. Walking up the large steps towards the main entrance it was clear everyone was already in class as nobody was in sight. "Late on the first day, nothing new there then is there." I said chuckling to myself. I was usually late for everything. School, parties and all the above. As I walked through the doors I noticed there were a few signs hanging from the ceiling. One said main office and had an arrow pointing in that direction. Following the arrow I soon came to a desk with a large glass window in front of it. Knocking on the glass I startled the woman who gasped and held her hands on her chest in an attempt to stop her heart from racing,

"You must be Jaden." She said still a little shocked. The phone rang on her desk so she ushered me towards the principles office before taking the call. The office was fairly small. Black walls, white carpet and a wooden desk in the middle with a computer on. A few cupboards filled with files were backed up against some of the walls.

"Jaden it's so nice to finally meet you. Usually we send our timetables to our students by email but being the weekend and you joining us with short notice we could only get it done this morning so here you go." The tall man that was fair plump handed me a sheet of paper that had my assigned classes. "Would you like me to get one of our students to give you a tour of the school?"

"No thank you I'd rather just get to class." Nodding the principle pointed me in the direction of my first class and I set off to my first lesson, history.

* * *

><p>Walking up to the desk I coughed to get the teachers attention who was currently on the laptop. Taking his gaze away from the screen he looked at me and raised his eyebrows. Placing his arms behind his head he leant back in his chair eyeing me up and down like he was judging me. "And who are you?" He asked bluntly. I could taste his rude attitude in the air and looking behind me I could see that everyone had broken from their conversations.<p>

"I'm Jaden, Jaden Yuki." Waving his hand he nodded in approval, I'm not sure what he was approving but this guy seemed weird, way to weird to be a teacher.

"Of course you are. Take your seat next to Alexis." Using his hand gestures to point me towards the girl I turned and headed in that direction.

"Your brave." A sweet voice said as I sat down. Smiling I turned to her as I got out my books.

"How?" I simply replied rather loudly earning a glare from the man at the front of the room.

"You just stood there giving Mr Chronos strange looks while he asked what your name was. Usually people that stare at him end up with detention or something that has to do with an unfair punishment."

"Who ever is talking I suggest you stop before I give everyone a detention." I snickered as Alexis rolled her eyes to prove her point. Getting out my pen I looked towards the board at the front of the room which said 'Complete pages 7 and 8'. I flipped open my book and landed on the page I needed; I mentally cheered for myself feeling a sense of accomplishment.

"Since your new here I was thinking if you would like to hang out with me and my friends at break? They're really nice and kind of weird but judging by your common sense you'll fit in perfectly." Alexis said after nudging me. She had a grin on her face and looked down towards my book.

"Sure sounds fun but what do you mean about my common sense?" I said but was only replied with her glancing towards my book before putting her head down to do her work. Looking down towards my book I couldn't see what was wrong with it. Closing it I looked at the cover and almost face palmed. Instead of getting out my history book I somehow got my maths book. I don't know how I didn't notice. Feeling a little less proud than before I started to answer the question in my history book, waiting for the bell to ring.

* * *

><p>Walking down the corridors of my new school I had linked arms with Alexis who was currently telling me about who not to hangout with. Apparently this school has quite a few bullies but she promised if I stuck with her they wouldn't get near me. Looking around I saw that the walls of the corridors were a light blue and had lockers down one side. The floor was made of a black carpet that I'm guessing was to stop people from slipping. We just finished on the subject when I heard some rather loud shouts from behind. Turning I saw a small girl with black hair running towards us whilst holding the hand of a boy who was of the same height. "Who's this Alexis." The girl said mockingly whilst winking at me.<p>

"This is Jaden he's the new kid."

"Nobody told me that we had a new person joining here. Well it's nice to meet you" The girl said shaking my hand before giving me a hug. "My name's Blair and this is Syrus." Looking to the boy that was holding Blair's hand I smiled and greeted him. He replied with a small smile and a nod, he was obviously very timid and shy. Maybe I'll get him to relax a little more whilst I'm here. I was pulled out of my daze when Alexis started to walk again.

"So they're your friends? I thought you would have more." I asked and gained a grin as a reply. "What?" I asked but she only shook her head in a dismissive manor. Sighing I walked on wards to where ever she was leading me too, which turned out to be a large field at the back of the school. The field looked like it was mowed regularly and kept healthy, trees surrounded the far end and a running track circulated the outside of the grassy area.

"Hey Alexis, where have you been? You missed the race; Jim face planted the floor, it was so funny." A boy with strange oceanic blue hair ran towards us as we walked across the field. He stopped when he got to us and wrapped his arms around Alexis giving her a friendly hug. He peered over her shoulder during the embrace and raised his eyebrows.

"Who's this? I've not seen him around before."

"Jesse this is Jaden, he started today" Alexis said forcing both me and the boy I just met to shake hands. It was weird because usually I don't stare at people but this boy was an exception. I mean seriously, is that hair his natural colour?

"Dude, are you okay? Alexis tell him to stop staring at me, it's creeping me out."I was flung back into reality when I saw Jesse was slightly uneasy at me staring at him.

"Sorry." I said trying to act normal. "But is that your real hair colour?" Knowing the answer would more than likely be a no I was surprised when he simply winked at me then turned to walk back over to the group of friends sat down on the field

"Come on Jaden, I'll introduce you to the others." Following Alexis I hid behind her as we reached the group. I used to be really outgoing and confident when talking to people but due to recent events I was always wary when meeting someone.

"Guys this is Jaden he started her today so I decided to take him under my wings and look after him."

"Hey there partner" A tall boy with brown hat on and black spiky hair stood up and shook my hand. "The name's Jim, pleasure to meet you." I smiled at him as he went back to sit down. The other boy stayed sat down on the grass but still greeted me. He was a tall dark skinned and seemed to talk like he was in the army. The fairly built boy known as Hassleberry stood up soon after greeting me and headed off down the field towards the school.

"Breaks almost over now so we should be heading towards class." As if on cue the bell rang confirming that we needed to get moving. "What's your next class?" Alexis asked the four of us walked down the field. By four of us I mean me, Alexis, Jesse and Jim since Hassleberry had already wondered off. Taking out my timetable I looked at what period was next.

"I have music next with Mrs. Holden."

"Oh sweet dude I have that too." Jesse said whilst throwing his arm over my shoulder. "We'll see you guys at dinner." He said before leading me off down a different corridor once we got inside the school.

* * *

><p>"So you moved here from the US?"<p>

"Yes I got here two days ago." I replied to Jesse as we had been sent off in our own individual groups. We had been in music class for about half an hour and all we have done is talk about why I moved, what I think of England and other pointless stuff. Shifting in his seat Jesse pulled out his phone and started to read a text. Smiling he put the phone back in his blazer pocket. Yeah that's right blazer. In England you had to wear a uniform for school. We had black blazers, black sweatshirts and a white polo shirt. The uniform seemed more like a business suit but hey I'm not complaining, I finally learned how to tie a tie.

"So what can you play?" Jesse asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Nothing really, I'm not very musical."

"Oh come on there must be something? Bass, guitar, drums?" He asked me whilst counting on his fingers how many instruments he had said.

"I'm afraid not, sorry."

"Oh so your the singing type?" Winking at me he raised his eyebrows waiting for an answer.

"Well I do sing a little but.."

"...Hold that thought." Jesse said before reaching into his pocket checking his phone once again. Smiling he nodded telling me to continue whilst placing his phone back in his blazer.

"Well I do sing a little but I've never sung in front anyone. The most I've done is sing in the shower." I confessed putting my hands in the air.

"Well then it just so happens I can play guitar." He said proudly. "Since we have to put on a performance for the end of term we might as well do a duet. I sing a little too so we can both sing while I play guitar?" He asked, even though I'm not sure if he wanted an answer. Another 30 minutes had past when the bell rang for lunch. Luckily this school allowed the students to leave the grounds for lunch and wonder the streets for an hour. Not entirely sure if this was true as it was Jesse that told me this and not the principle but who am I to be the good boy and stay in school.

* * *

><p>I was lead on my bed reading through some emails from my best friend Chris. I hadn't spoken to him since I left the US so it was kind of nice to see that he cared. I'd just finished sending the reply when my phone started to vibrate. Turning my head I saw Jesse's name flashing on the screen. We had traded numbers earlier that day. "Hey Jesse what's up?"<p>

"Well me and Jim were heading out to the park, I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Sure shall I meet you somewhere or what?"

"No it's okay I'll call for you on the way to Jim's."

"Okay see you in a bit." I placed my phone down and went to get changed out of my school uniform into some decent clothes. Just as I was putting my pants on I heard my phone vibrate once again. Picking it up I answered again. "Let me guess your bailing on me?" I asked earning a small chuckle.

"No actually I was just going to ask where you live. I think I might have forgotten to ask earlier."

Laughing slightly I told him my address and sighed when he hung up. Spraying my body with deodorant I rushed downstairs when I heard a loud rapid knock at the front door.

"I'll get it!" I yelled before anyone else could get up to walk to the door. Swinging it open I saw Jesse bent over gasping for air.

"I've just ran all the way across town. Could I get a drink?" Jesse managed to say in between breathes.

"Sure come in." I said stepping out the way allowing Jesse to pass. "Just walk through the first door and head through into the kitchen." I said closing the door.

"Jaden could you help me out please? I can't move the bed on my own." My mother yelled from upstairs.

"Sorry Jess I'll be a few minutes help yourself to anything in the fridge." I added before trotting upstairs.

Jesse's pov

Managing to find the kitchen I smiled when I felt my phone vibrate knowing too well who it would be. Reading the text over I chuckled before replying 'maybe next time babe x' and then placed it back in my pocket. Opening the fridge I looked through eyeing up the orange juice. Taking it out I gasped when I saw Jaden stood right behind me. "That didn't take long." I said smiling but he just looked at me weirdly. Getting a glass from one of the cupboards I sat down at the table as did Jaden. He took a newspaper from the middle of the dining glass table and started to read. His eyes darted from side to side reading the text. "I like your eyes." I confessed to him.

"Thanks I guess." He stuttered in a huskier voice than I previously heard. He went back to reading and I noticed his lip twitch a little. I giggled at how cute that was and he just stared at me like I was insane.

"What?" He asked not as amused as I obviously was.

"Nothing, you're just cute, you know that?" With that he just stared at me some more like I said something in Spanish. Just then I felt a thump across the back of my head and someone tugging on my arm.

"Well then Jess let's get going. I bet Jim is bored of waiting for us." I turned to see Jaden behind me smiling like a little kid. Confusion struck me as my eyes raced from one Jaden to the other.

"If you're Jaden then who is this?" I asked hoping I wasn't going insane.

"That's my older brother Haou. Why?" Jaden asked tilting his head. I heard a small chuckle and saw that Jaden's brother was grinning, knowing just how awkward it must be for me. My face literally dropped and I hung my head low.

"Never mind Jay, let's just get going." I tried to usher him out before Haou could say anything but that failed.

"Nice to meet you Jesse and thanks for the compliment." I just nodded in reply.

"What compliment?" Jaden asked before I shouted 'NOTHING!' and dragged him away.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? I decided to develop the characters alot more than I did in my previous story so it might be a few chapters before I start the actual plot. <strong>

**I've decided to do another competition thingy and the winner of this one can get a there very own character added to this story :D AND have a webcam chat with me on skype! Awsome right? Well all u have to do is be the in the first 3 to answer my question.**

**What is the name of Jaden's little sister in my story 'The Kingdom Of Narnia.'?**

** Get answering people ! Seeya sssoooooonnnnn xxxxxx **


End file.
